Réconciliation
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Suite de "Rivalité" et "Vengeance". Troisième cadeau pour ma LadySade ! Seph/Gen, Gen/Kunsel


Genesis regarda autour de lui avant d'entrer discrètement dans les vestiaires des First, dans les plus hauts étages de la Tour Shinra, près de leurs appartements privés. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était rentré de sa mission à Wutai et, jusque là, il avait plutôt bien réussi à éviter le Général argenté. Après leur aventure dans son bureau, il valait mieux qu'il fasse profil bas quelques temps.

Voyant que le champ était libre, il se déshabilla tranquillement et prit la direction des douches. Le voyage en hélico l'avait bien fatigué et il se sentait tendu. Sa seule envie maintenant c'était de filer dans son lit et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Il alluma l'eau chaude et se glissa avec délectation sous le jet. La buée ne tarda pas à envahir la pièce et le roux commença à se savonner rapidement.

Un fois qu'il eut terminé, il ne sortit pas tout de suite, voulant apprécier encore un peu le confort de la douche qui détendait ses muscles endoloris. Un léger soupire de contentement lui échappa et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son bien-être s'envola à l'instant où il sentit des mains gantées attraper ses hanches et un corps se coller au sien par derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Alors, on ne vient plus saluer ses supérieurs au retour de mission, SOLDAT ? Susurra une voix qu'il ne reconnue que trop bien.

- Sephiroth…

Avant que Genesis n'ai le temps d'en dire plus, il se retrouva plaqué au mur et brusquement retourné pour faire face à l'argenté. Le jet d'eau toujours en marche collait les longs cheveux à son visage et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur amusée. Il eut un sourire et se pencha, venant avidement caresser les lèvres de son compagnon nu. Celui-ci se tendit un peu avant de se laisser faire quand l'autre ne fit pas mine de vouloir lui faire mal.

Leurs bouches bougeaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, et le roux ouvrit finalement le passage pour permettre à la langue du Général de rencontrer la sienne. La chaleur de la pièce monta d'un cran quand leurs corps se pressèrent plus fort, le froid du carrelage murale, en opposition à la chaleur de Sephiroth, fit gémir le First. L'argenté passa sa jambe entre les cuisses de son compagnon, le faisant soupirer de plaisir quand il sentit le frottement du cuir contre son membre qui s'éveillait rapidement.

Genesis passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire pour l'attirer encore plus à lui et pressa ses hanches contre son corps humide et chaud, ondulant langoureusement. Son désir était à son maximum et, après les quelques semaines d'abstinence lors de sa mission à Wutai, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que le Général le prenne, là, tout de suite.

Celui-ci dévorait ses lippes avec application, avalant les sons plaintifs qui sortaient de sa gorge. L'argenté fit glisser ses mains gantées sur le ventre et le torse du rouge avant de les placer sur ses épaules. Un dernier coup de langue sur ses lèvres rougis par le baiser et il sortit de sous la douche avec un sourire effronté avant de quitter vraiment les vestiaires, laissant un Genesis excité au possible et complètement perdu dans les douches.

- Que… ce… Oh, l'enfoiré ! S'énerva-t-il soudain en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

D'accord, ils étaient entrés dans un cercle vicieux, je te prend, tu me prend et rebelote ! Passablement en colère, le roux en oublia son désir pour le moment. Il n'aillait pas laisser son supérieur faire ce que bon lui semblait de lui, même si, au fond, il en mourrait d'envie. Il quitta lui aussi les vestiaire, ne croisant personne à cette heure tardive, et rentra chez lui.

Arrivé dans son entrée, il ôta ses bottes et son manteau, puis posa son épée contre le mur. Il alla ensuite s'affaler lourdement sur son canapé. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se rendit enfin compte d'un problème de taille. Il était toujours dur. Et maintenant que l'énervement causé par le brusque départ de son supérieur retombait, le roux se sentait douloureusement serré dans son pantalon. Le souvenir de son compagnon d'arme lui monta directement à la tête et il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Sa main droite descendit doucement le long de son corps, caressant son ventre plat au passage et défit sa ceinture avant de dégrafer son pantalon, puis tirer sur l'élastique de son boxer. Il soupira quand son sexe brûlant fût enfin libre de toute prison de tissu, frissonnant à la sensation de l'air frais entrant en contacte avec sa peau surchauffée, et l'effleura du bout des doigts, joua de son pouce avec le bout rouge et déjà humide avant de se prendre entièrement en main dans un gémissement.

Il commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens, désirant d'abord faire durer le plaisir, mais son besoin et sa frustration de la soirée se firent plus forts. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir les caresses fantômes de son amant, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue qui parcouraient délicieusement tout son corps. Il sentait son excitation grandissante alors qu'il repensait à leurs ébats précédents. Il accéléra la cadence de sa main sur son membre, ses gémissements résonnants dans le salon obscur, proche de l'extase. Il atteint l'orgasme dans un cri de jouissance en se cambrant contre les coussins, et rependit sa semence sur son propre ventre.

Le First resta un instant sans bouger, un peu essoufflé, puis se leva pour aller se nettoyer. Il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait voulu, ses plaisirs solitaires ne le satisfaisaient toujours qu'un temps, et c'est donc d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, en sous-vêtement, maudissant son supérieur pour le mettre dans des états pareils, le pire, c'est que celui-ci s'en rendait bien compte, et le faisait exprès.

SG

Le lendemain, un réveil, indiquant cinq heure trente du matin, vola à travers la chambre du First en rouge. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, tournant et retournant la scène de la douche, puis ce qu'il avait fait ensuite, dans sa tête. Il ne savait toujours pas si il devait laisser couler ou se venger à nouveau, au risque de subir d'autres représailles. Soupirant, il sortit lentement de son lit et se leva, pas du tout prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée. En chemin vers la salle d'entraînement, il croisa Angeal.

- Gen, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Quel genre de service ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Juste amener ce dossier à Lazard. Répondit le brun avec un sourire, en lui montrant une pochette jaune.

- Je suppose que je peux faire ça pour toi…

- C'est trop gentil. Railla Angeal en lui donnant le dossier.

Il s'en alla dans la direction opposé avec un signe de la main, laissant son ami dans le couloir. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil l'intérieur de la pochette, des papiers médicaux et une fiche récapitulative d'un Seconde Classe, puis fit demi-tour pour prendre l'ascenseur. Il monta directement jusqu'au bureau du directeur du SOLDAT et fût surpris d'y trouver l'objet de ses tourments.

- Genesis, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Sourit le blond, tranquillement assit derrière son bureau, inconscient de la tension qui s'installait dans la pièce.

Le roux déglutit discrètement en capta le regard presque affamé dans les yeux de chat. Il allait éviter de retrouver seul dans un bureau en compagnie de l'argenté quelques temps, histoire d'effacer un peu les souvenirs encore frais que la situation actuelle faisait remonter. Il était sûr que, sans la présence du directeur, il aurait finit à quatre pattes sur le meuble, pilonné avec violence par le Général. Et le rouge ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé ou frustré que l'homme à lunette soit là.

- Angeal m'a demandé de vous apporter ça. Dit-il tout de même en avançant pour poser le dossier devant Lazard.

Celui-ci remonta ses fines lunettes et ouvrit la pochette. Genesis se tendit en sentant le souffle brulant de Sephiroth dans son cou. Il n'oserait quand même pas faire quelque chose ici, pas vrai ?

- Bien, merci de me l'avoir apporté, je vais en avoir besoin.

Le roux hocha la tête, toujours nerveux, et salua les deux hommes avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner vers l'ascenseur. Il eut un petit soupire de soulagement alors que les portes se refermaient, quand elles furent soudain arrêtées. Le Général se glissa souplement dans la cabine vitrée, surprenant un peu son actuel occupant. Les portes se refermèrent sans bruits.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est ça ? Se moqua Genesis.

- Peut-être… lui sourit son supérieur en appuyant sur le bouton de blocage de l'ascenseur.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, les laissant dans la semi-pénombre de l'aube au-delà des vitres qui donnaient sur la ville de Midgar. Le roux sentit son excitation grimper en flèche quand Sephitoth marcha lentement vers lui, avant de le plaquer contre le verre qui entourait l'habitacle.

Le First entoura directement ses épaules de ses bras et se colla à lui, alors que son supérieur mordillais la peau tendre de son cou. Il gémit en bougeant ses hanches, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections évidentes, avant de tirer durement sur les cheveux soyeux qui coulaient entre ses doigts et ramener la bouche du Général contre la sienne, forçant le passage entre ses lèvres avec sa langue.

L'autre le laissa faire et descendit ses mains vers les fesses fermes du roux pour les malaxer doucement, puis se pencha un peu pour attraper l'arrière de ses cuisses et le soulever vivement. Genesis enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, augmentant encore la pression de leur membres serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il se frotta contre lui, demandant plus de contact en gémissant de frustration pendant que son compagnon avalait ses plaintes et suçotait délicieusement sa langue.

- Quelqu'un est pressé on dirait. Sourit d'ailleurs celui-ci, moqueur.

- Mmh… Tais-toi…

L'argenté se laissa tomber à genou et écarta au maximum les cuisses du roux. Heureusement que celui-ci était souple, cette position forçait son corps à se plier douloureusement, le haut de son dos toujours collé à la vitre derrière lui.

Sephiroth lui dégrafa alors son pantalon et sortit son sexe tendu de désir avant de l'avaler d'un coup en maintenant fermement ses hanches de ses mains, tandis que ses coudes appuyaient sur ses cuisses pour les garder écartées. Le First gémissait, la respiration saccadée, rongé par le plaisir que lui procurait cette langue experte qui se mouvait sur son gland, et terriblement frustré par sa propre immobilité.

L'antre chaude se retira soudain, et l'organe humide le lécha de haut en bas, tout le long de son membre, pour arriver tranquillement à ses bourses qu'il mordilla, avant de remonter en embrassant la hampe, puis la reprendre complètement entre ses lèvres.

- Ah… Seph…

Genesis sentit son sourire contre sa peau frémissante et cria presque quand le Général accéléra ses mouvements linguaux. Il perdit ses mains dans les longs cheveux qui chatouillaient son ventre, le poussant à aller plus loin, à défaut de pouvoir bouger lui-même.

Sans arrêter ses mouvements, son amant le souleva alors un peu pour pouvoir le tenir d'un seul bras. Il utilisa ainsi sa main libre pour taquiner d'un doigt l'entrée de son intimité, tournant autour, appuyant doucement sans jamais le pénétrer. Le roux se tortillait, cherchait le contact tout en grognant, énervé par la poigne de fer de son supérieur qui le tenait toujours.

La lumière se ralluma alors que l'argenté se décidait enfin à aller plus loin, ce qui le stoppa d'un coup. L'ascenseur s'ébranla.

- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna le roux, qui avait un peu zappé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, trop obnubilé par son désir.

- La récréation est finie on dirait. Dit son compagnon.

Genesis ne s'empêcha pas de jurer et le Général eu un léger rire en l'entendant, recevant un regard noir.

- Par contre, toi, tu t'amuses bien on dirait ! Ragea son compagnon.

Sephiroth sourit et les releva tous les deux.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

Énervé, le roux fit ce qu'il disait à contrecœur, et grimaça en sentant son érection pulser douloureusement entre ses jambes, entravée par le cuir de ses vêtements. Et le fait que son supérieur n'ai visiblement pas l'air très affecté par la situation le mettait encore plus en colère.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement clair, révélant un homme de la maintenance en habit bleus et un SOLDAT de Seconde Classe, son casque sur la tête. Le maître de Masamune s'avançât.

- Eh bien, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ah… euh… je ne sais pas monsieur… un problème d'alimentation peut-être… marmonna nerveusement l'homme à la salopette en ramassant ses outils et en remettant sa casquette sur sa tête dégarnie.

- Je vois. Faite en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ordonna le Général de sa voix glaciale avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'entrée, sans un regard pour son compagnon d'arme.

Celui-ci en fut d'ailleurs très vexé, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur de plus en plus noire. Il jouait terriblement bien la comédie, ce maudit argenté. Il vit l'homme de la maintenance s'en aller en se dandinant tandis que le Seconde Classe entrait dans l'ascenseur en le saluant comme il le devait. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton qui me menait aux sous-sols du bâtiment, et demanda sa destination au First. Le roux le fixa un instant, remarquant qu'il le mettait apparemment un peu mal à l'aise. Et puis zut, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, il avait besoin de se défouler ! Et comme tout bon SOLDAT, celui-ci avait un corps bien fait, et n'était pas désagréable à regarder, malgré son casque qui cachait le haut de son visage.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à suivre l'homme au casque entre les caisses d'armes et de protections en tout genre dans les caves de la Tour Shinra. L'homme en violet avait l'allure trop raide pour que cela soit sa démarche naturelle et Genesis sourit. Il avait bien conscience de l'admiration presque adorative du personnel de la Shinra pour les SOLDAT de Première Classe, et celui-ci ne semblait pas déroger à la règle. Bien, dans ce cas se serait un honneur pour lui que de le satisfaire, pas vrai ?

Fort de ses constatations, il attendit que le militaire s'arrête devant l'une des nombreuses caisses, dans un coin assez camouflé par ailleurs, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, pour venir se coller à son dos en enlaçant sa taille. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant l'érection toujours aussi vivace contre ses fesses.

- M… Monsieur… ?

- Votre nom, SOLDAT. Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque de désir contenu, histoire d'essayer de le mettre un peu en confiance.

Il l'aurait bien prit comme ça, sans formalités inutiles, mais il n'allait pas traumatiser un de leur homme alors que la guerre faisait rage au Wutai.

- Kunsel… Monsieur… répondit l'homme en violet, un peu nerveux.

Genesis allait se faire un plaisir de l'aider à se détendre. Sa main descendit entre les jambes de son subordonné, où une légère bosse commençait à se former, prouvant que la situation ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il le pensait, et posa ses lèvres contre sa nuque rougissante. Sa deuxième main vint déboucler la ceinture de Kunsel qui haleta subitement, surprit, et eu un mouvement pour se dégager, vite arrêté par l'étreinte de son supérieur.

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse tranquille ? Susurra le rouge en passant ses doigts dans le pantalon dégrafé, sa main droite remontant caresser la peau sous le pull sans manches du militaire.

Kunsel frissona et secoua la tête. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'un Première Classe vous faisait ce genre de choses, et il devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable du tout, même si il n'avait jamais pensé être attiré par les hommes de ce point du vu là. Il arrêta de réfléchir quand une main gantée s'enroula autour de son membre qui s'éveillait. Il prit appuis contre la caisse devant lui en soupirant, les doigts et la bouche du roux lui procuraient des sensations inédites et délicieuses.

Genesis sourit, le fit se pencher un peu en avant, mine de rien, et vint grignoter la peau tendre de son cou, laissant une petite marque. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, ici, avec un subordonné, mais Sephiroth l'avait laissé dans un état de frustration indéfinissable. Tant pis. Il pressa un peu plus son entrejambe contre le fessier de l'autre homme, un petit gémissement lui échappant sans qu'il pense à le retenir, ou même qu'il le veuille.

Le roux imprima un mouvement rapide à la main qui caressait le sexe de Kunsel et profita de l'état de plaisir de son partenaire pour défaire complètement leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements. Il ôta ensuite son gant de cuir.

Kunsel cria de surprise et de douleur en sentant un doigt le pénétrer, mais celle-ci se dissipa alors que les mouvements sur son membre ne cessaient pas.

- Mon… sieur…

- Chuuut, détends-toi.

Il le prépara consciencieusement, attendant qu'il se détente bien, et même qu'il gémisse doucement, pour ajouter un deuxième intrus. Sa propre érection pulsait douloureusement de ce besoin inassouvi qu'avait fait naître le Général, alors qu'il faisait des mouvements de ciseau pour préparer son subordonné à l'accueillir. Il s'obligea à se calmer et se concentra sur son partenaire actuel. Il chercha sa prostate, et su qu'il l'avait trouvée quand Kunsel cria en se cambrant contre lui.

Le First continua quelques instants à masser la petite glande interne, le faisant trembler, gémir, supplier, avant de retirer ses doigts. Tout ce temps, il n'avait pas cessé ses caresses, il donna un petit coup de langue sur la nuque du Seconde Classe avant de la mordiller un peu en le pénétrant le plus lentement possible. L'homme en violet sentant ses muscles internes s'étendre désagréablement, voir même douloureusement, mais pas autant qu'il s'y attendait.

Une fois complètement à l'intérieur du corps chaud et terriblement étroit, Genesis patienta un peu mais finalement, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, toute sa frustration de ces quelques jours, et des jeux incessants de l'argenté, revenait en force. Il commença un rapide vas et viens, calquant la vitesse de ses reins à celle de sa main, toujours entre les cuisses de son subordonné.

Le rouge retrouva facilement le point de plaisir de son partenaire, et un concert de cris et de gémissements de plaisir résonna dans l'entrepôt heureusement vide. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à venir, envahit pas l'orgasme, tandis que son supérieur continuait de le pilonner contre la caisse en acier, grognant et soupirant, appréciant enfin la chaleur d'un autre corps contre le sien. Il ne tint plus et, au bout de quelques minutes, éjacula finalement, au plus profond de l'intimité chaude, dans un râle rauque.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes où l'on entendit plus que deux respirations saccadées, puis Genesis se retira. Ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux avant que le First en rouge ne se retourne pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Belle performance SOLDAT. Lança-t-il en faisant un signe de la main, dos au Seconde Classe.

Celui-ci le regarda partir et eu un léger rire. Si il racontait ça à Zack, il n'allait jamais le croire. Il décida donc de garder ce bon moment passé pour lui, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le rang de Première Classe…

SG

Quelques jours après sa petite aventure dans les sous-sols de la Tour, Genesis montait dans les appartements privés des First, bien décidé à arrêter ce petit jeu de séduction une bonne fois pour toute avec le Général. Il se dirigea droit vers l'habitation de ce dernier et frappa à la porte. Il du toquer une deuxième fois avant que le propriétaire ne vienne lui ouvrir, vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau. Son air contrarié le fit sourire, fier d'avoir dérangé l'argenté pendant sa sacro-sainte douche journalière.

- Genesis.

- Sephiroth.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que le manieur de sabre ne le laisse entrer. Une fois la porte refermée, le visiteur ne perdit pas une seconde avant de plaquer l'autre homme contre le panneau de bois, tout comme il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant ses mains sur le torse alléchant, et surtout dénudé, qu'il avait sous le nez depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il passa sa langue contre les douces lippes et sentit les mains du Général sur ses reins, puis le long de son dos. La caresse lui arracha un frisson et son manteau rejoignit le sol.

- J'ai gagné on dirait. Sourit l'argenté en rompant le baiser.

- Gâche pas le moment. Rétorqua le First en le faisant taire d'une manière plus qu'efficace.

Leurs langues se retrouvèrent facilement et Sephiroth retourna leur position. Le pull du roux parti retrouver la veste rouge, et le Général s'éloigna de lui, retournant dans l'appartement.

- Tes bottes.

Genesis grogna, frustré. Mais il fit ce qui lui était demandé, virant les chaussettes aussi au passage et fila vers la chambre où avait disparu l'autre. Le SOLDAT l'attendait, tranquillement assis sur le grand lit au centre de la pièce. Son regard de chat plongea dans les yeux bleu et le roux frissonna avant de s'avancer vers lui. Une fois tout près, son supérieur l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit basculer sur ses genoux pour pouvoir demander l'accès à sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent presque tendrement avant que la fièvre du désir ne les fasse approfondir le baiser, et que Genesis ne fasse tomber l'argenté sur le lit, prenant place à califourchon sur son ventre.

Là il entreprit de déposer une multitude de baisers papillons sur la gorge offerte, caressant en même temps les épaules et le torse musclé sous lui. Leur peau nue s'effleuraient sensuellement, les faisant soupirer, et le roux descendit le long du ventre de son amant pour atteindre sa ceinture, mordillant et suçotant l'épiderme frémissante au passage, heureux de l'apparente soumission de son compagnon.

Le roux le déshabillant entièrement d'un coup, tirant pantalon et boxer, avant de se redresser un peu, et, remarquant le regard curieux de son supérieur, alla l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se repositionner entre ses jambes, appréciant le sexe déjà tendu du regard. Il s'approcha et le caressa du bout des doigts, tout le long, remonta taquiner le gland, titilla les bourses avant de sortir le bout de sa langue pour lécher la tête rouge. Il entendit Sephiroth soupirer quand il le prit finalement en bouche, l'avala presque complètement, tourna sa langue autour, le bout cognant contre le fond de sa gorge et le relâcha pour recommencer. Il le prit ensuite en main, faisant des mouvements de vas et viens, et se mit à sucer le gland, l'aspirant doucement. Le gémissement de l'argenté le fit sourire.

Le roux continua son traitement avant de le reprendre complètement entre ses lèvres et de le pomper fortement, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à son partenaire. Celui-ci se redressa d'ailleurs, s'attirant un regard curieux, et fit se redresser l'homme entre ses cuisses pour l'embrasser, puis passa à son tour au-dessus de lui. Sa voix était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé quand il parla.

- A mon tour de jouer.

- Mais je t'en prie. Répondit Genesis avant de gémir quand son amant frotta son membre gorgé de sang contre le sien, mouvant doucement ses hanches.

L'argenté vint mordre la jonction de son cou et de son épaule et aspira la peau jusqu'à laisser une marque que le rouge garderait plusieurs jours. Il continua à torturer le cou pâle, tout en glissant une main entre eux pour prendre leur deux sexes et les masturber ensemble.

- Aaah… Seph ! Mmh…

Le First perdit ses mains dans les longs cheveux encore humides alors qu'une bouche experte taquinait l'une des billes de chaires sur son torse, pendant qu'une main s'occupait de l'autre. Le plaisir le submergeait, il ne pouvait plus que gémir et se tordre sous le corps puissant qui le dominait. Il cria de bonheur en sentant un doigt le pénétrer et fouiller en lui, à la recherche de son point de plaisir. Il bougea instinctivement ses hanches, suivant le mouvement de l'intrus, avant qu'un deuxième ne le rejoigne. Le rouge ressentit une pointe de douleur vite oublié grâce à l'aide d'un baiser vorace de son amant dont il entoura la nuque de ses bras.

- Viens… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en se cambrant contre lui.

- Attend un peu.

Sephiroth sourit et retira ses doigts, puis les fit à nouveau rouler, de sorte que le roux était à présent au-dessus, lui-même assit contre la tête du lit. Genesis ne perdit pas un instant, en comprenant ce que son amant voulait faire, pour s'empaler sur son membre, les faisant crier d'extase tous les deux. Ils se mirent à se mouvoir ensemble, des vagues de plaisir intenses les électrifiaient à chaque coup de reins. Le roux se mit à trembler quand son partenaire retrouva sa prostate, et celui-ci dû le renverser sur le lit pour reprendre leurs ébats, l'autre n'ayant plus assez de force pour se soulever.

Genesis criait son nom à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait au plus profond de son intimité brûlante, lui faisant presque perdre la tête. Il accéléra ses mouvements et reprit le membre délaissé de son amant en main.

- Gnh… Seph… je vais… aaah…

L'argenté le fit taire en attrapant ses lèvres, avalant le cri de pure jouissance qui suivit l'orgasme de Genesis. Sentant sa prison de chaire se resserrer étroitement autour de lui, il le suivit rapidement et répandit sa semence en lui en criant son nom. Il s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre, collant de sueur et de sperme, mais incroyablement bien à ce moment. Genesis, ainsi que Sephiroth, mais il ne l'admettrait pas, était plus que comblé à présent, rien à voir avec les fois précédentes. Les deux SOLDAT finir tout de même par se séparer et l'argenté se releva finalement pour se diriger vers une autre pièce, dans laquelle il entra en soupirant.

- Je suis bon pour reprendre une douche maintenant…

L'information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le roux sourit et se redressa en voyant que son amant avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Il le suivit donc, curieux de savoir si il était partant pour un deuxième round, histoire de finir celui qu'ils avaient déjà commencés dans les douches des vestiaires.

* * *

><p>Hellow ! Depuis le temps que je devais faire cette suite, ça y est, la voilà ! Et deux fois plus longue que les précédents ! Vous êtes contents ? ^-^ Tout ça pour ma maîtresse : <strong>LadySade<strong> !

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. :D

Kissus tout le monde, à bientôt pour la suite de mes fics !

Nyny :3


End file.
